


Cień białej śliwy

by pannaMarchewka



Series: Ciastka z wróżbą [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Order of the White Lotus, Pai Sho, People Change People, Politics, Pre-Series, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Spiski, zdrady, polityczne manipulacje - w pałacu Władcy Ognia nie powinno to dziwić. Do tej pory Iroh wiedział jednak zawsze, kto jest po jego stronie, a kto źle mu życzy.Tylko czy na pewno?





	Cień białej śliwy

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=24087) jako prezent gwiazdkowy dla Ariadny.

To był głupi pomysł, stwierdził Iroh, oglądając się za siebie. Oczywiście nic nie było widać – wędrował już prawie godzinę i obóz został daleko w tyle, a w nim wszyscy, którzy mogli usłyszeć wołanie o pomoc. Iroh szedł powoli w niemal całkowitej ciemności, nie ważąc się rozniecić nawet małego ognia. Jeszcze parę godzin temu nocna wyprawa do lasu na spotkanie z poszukiwanym przestępcą – za którym przecież specjalnie tu przyjechał – wydawała mu się świetną, ekscytującą przygodą, ale teraz… Teraz przedarł się już przez straszne chaszcze, jakiś młodnik i płytki strumień, więc nie było sensu zawracać – gdzieś tu powinna być ta przecinka, na której mieli się spotkać…  
     – Wasza wysokość – usłyszał gdzieś obok siebie. W słabym świetle księżyca Iroh dopiero po chwili dostrzegł pochyloną w pokłonie postać. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że wasza wysokość zechce jednak przybyć.  
     – Generale. – Iroh skinął lekko głową, próbując dostrzec coś w otaczającej ich ciemności. Wyglądało jednak na to, że byli sami. Nagle tknęło go złe przeczucie: a jeśli to wszystko była zasadzka nie tylko na niego samego, a i na jego oddział? Po raz kolejny przeklął w duchu swoją lekkomyślność, ale teraz nie miał możliwości odwrotu. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Jeong Jeong pozostał honorowy do bólu i nie złamie danego słowa, mimo swego oczywistego szaleństwa. – Jak mógłbym odrzucić zaproszenie, skoro zorganizowanie tego spotkania na pewno kosztowało wiele trudu? Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego generał Armii Ognia…  
     – Nie jestem generałem – uciął Jeong Jeong gburowatym tonem, który Iroh pamiętał z narad wojennych. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale przyniosło mu to ogromną ulgę. – Już nie. Jeżeli wasza wysokość zechce mimo to wysłuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia, proszę za mną.  
     Przedzierając się przez chaszcze zarastające wąziutką ścieżkę, Iroh zastanawiał się, czy Jeong Jeong widzi w ciemności. On sam potknął się przynajmniej kilka razy. Nawet jeżeli Jeong Jeong nie miał złych intencji, samotna podróż powrotna po tej przeklętej dróżce z pewnością go wykończy.  
     – Wasza wysokość zechce spocząć. – Jeong Jeong zatrzymał się nagle i wykonał serię krótkich gestów. Pochodnie oświetliły trójnóg nad paleniskiem, niski stolik i dwa siedziska. Poza tym polana była pusta. – Nikogo tu nie ma – dodał Jeong Jeong, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Nie będziemy czekać, aż wyniuchają nas szopsy gończe waszej wysokości, co to, to nie… Herbaty?  
     W całej tej przedziwnej sytuacji herbata była dokładnie taka, jakiej Iroh spodziewał się w obozie wojskowym: przesuszone liście zalane za gorącą wodą i podane w czarce z grubo polewanej porcelany. Była paskudna, a jednak kiedy zbyt długo tkwił w stolicy, zaczynało mu jej brakować.  
     – Gościnność Mistrza przynosi chwałę jego przodkom – powiedział, odstawiając czarkę na stolik. Jeong Jeong prychnął, jakby się zakrztusił, a potem odwrócił wzrok, patrząc w stronę ścieżki. – Tym bardziej cieszę się, że nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie, choć tak niespodziewane, doszło jednak do skutku.  
     – Wasza wysokość raczy żartować. – Jeong Jeong nadal wpatrywał się w otaczającą ich ciemność.  
     Po raz pierwszy tej nocy Iroh zaczął mieć nadzieję, że jego wyprawa miała sens. Jeong Jeong nigdy nie uciekał od konfrontacji, nigdy nie odwracał wzroku, przekonany o słuszności swoich racji. Może więc tym razem dotarło do niego, że popełnił błąd. Może jeszcze wszystko uda się naprawić.  
     – Mistrzu… – zaczął, ale natychmiast zmienił ton. – Jeong Jeong, posłuchaj mnie. Władca Ognia jest wściekły, ale udało mi się go przekonać, żeby dał ci szansę. Jakoś to odkręcimy, zobaczysz! Nie obejdzie się pewnie bez degradacji, ale…  
     – Degradacji? – Jeong Jeong prychnął znowu i odwrócił się do Iroh. – Generał armii Ognia nie tylko ucieka z pola walki, ale wyprowadza ze sobą cały oddział żołnierzy, i za coś takiego miałby być tylko zdegradowany? Paradne.  
     – Władca Ognia obiecał okazać szczególną łaskę bohaterowi bitwy nad Kefu – ciągnął niezrażony Iroh, chociaż jemu samemu też ciężko było uwierzyć w nagłe miłosierdzie ojca. – Nie możesz zmarnować takiej szansy. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby najzdolniejszy uczeń mistrza Zuana skończył jako ścigany przestępca.  
     – Nie mieszaj w to mistrza Zuana!  
     Iroh umilkł, czując narastającą złość. Przecież przejechał ten szmat drogi i włóczył się po lesie właśnie ze względu na ich dawnego nauczyciela. Nigdy nie przyjaźnił się blisko z Jeong Jeongiem, ale spośród ich dawnej grupy uczniów ogniawładania zostało ich tylko dwóch i Iroh wierzył, że tego właśnie życzyłby sobie mistrz Zuan, niech wieczny Ogień oświetla mu drogę ku nieśmiertelności.  
     Poza tym Jeong Jeong był jedyną osobą, która nie uwierzyła w jego opowieść po powrocie z wyspy Wojowników Słońca.  _Wiem, że nie zabiłeś smoka_ , powiedział mu wtedy,  _nie zrobiłbyś tego_. To musiało coś znaczyć, prawda?  
     – Daruj – odezwał się po chwili Jeong Jeong. – Wiem, że przyjechałeś tu w dobrej wierze, ale ja tam nie wrócę, nigdy. Nie po tym, co kazali mi zrobić pod Nuilanh.  
     – Mieliśmy wieści, że manewr się powiódł, tylko…  
     – To nie był manewr. To była rzeź.  
     Przez dłuższą chwilę wokół nich słychać było tylko skwierczenie pochodni i odległe pokrzykiwania nocnych zwierząt. Iroh patrzył w ogień, próbując zebrać myśli. Miał pewne wątpliwości, kiedy Władca Ognia zaproponował dywersję i atak na niebronione miasto Nuilanh, ale uznał racje swojego ojca i innych generałów. Tylko Jeong Jeong, oczywiście, nie dał się przekonać. I jeśli miał rację – a przecież nie zdezerterowałby, nie przekreślił trzydziestu lat ciężkiej pracy, gdyby jej nie miał – to z Nuilanh faktycznie nie został kamień na kamieniu. Iroh zamknął oczy; nagle światło pochodni stało się nie do zniesienia.  
     – Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. – Jeong Jeong westchnął i znów nalał im herbaty. Teraz, kiedy już dobrze naciągnęła, była jeszcze bardziej gorzka i wstrętna, ale Iroh i tak wychylił czarkę duszkiem. – Zresztą nie dlatego chciałem z tobą rozmawiać. – Unosząc czarkę do oczu, Jeong Jeong zapatrzył się w nią, jakby mógł coś wyczytać z brunatnego płynu. Nie wydawało się jednak, by zobaczył w niej coś pocieszającego. – Kiedy wrócisz do pałacu, musisz mieć się na baczności, ty i twój syn. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Ozai wykończy was obu jeszcze przed nowym rokiem.  
     – Co takiego!?  
     Iroh nie pamiętał, by podnosił się z siedziska, ale jakimś cudem znalazł się tuż przed Jeong Jeongiem, a z jego zaciśniętych pięści buchały płomienie. Jeong Jeong złożył ręce do blokady, ale nie cofnął się, tylko patrzył przed siebie z zaciętą twarzą.  
     – Nie mów mi, że cię to dziwi. W końcu mówimy o Ozaiu.  
     – Milcz! Nie wierzyłem ojcu, ale teraz widzę, że miał rację. – Iroh opuścił pięści i cofnął się o krok. – Ty naprawdę do szczętu zwariowałeś!  
     Jeong Jeong pokręcił głową i znów zapatrzył się w las.  
     – Myślałem, że po śmierci księżnej dotrze wreszcie do ciebie, że to nie przelewki – powiedział po chwili. – Nie sądziłem, że poddasz się tak szybko i…  
     – Zamknij się! Zamknij się, bo Ogień mi świadkiem, nie ręczę za siebie! – Z wściekłości aż huczało mu w głowie. Iroh czuł ciepło bijące od rozstawionych wokół pochodni. Wystarczyłoby tylko po nie sięgnąć. – Ty parszywy zdrajco – wysyczał, zmuszając się do rozprostowania dłoni. – Jak śmiesz w ogóle mówić to na głos!? Najpierw oczerniasz mojego brata, a teraz jeszcze mieszasz w to Suzume?! Że też się nie udławisz tymi łgarstwami!  
     – Rób jak uważasz. – Jeong Jeong podniósł się powoli i zgarnął imbryk i czarki. – Tylko zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i nie daj się zabić, bo Ogień mi świadkiem, Ozai obróci wszystkie cztery narody w popiół, gdy tylko zasiądzie na tronie.  
     Iroh zacisnął powieki i zasłonił uszy dłońmi, ale nic to nie dawało. Słowa Jeong Jeonga huczały mu w głowie i przez moment był w stanie myśleć tylko o Suzume, z dnia na dzień coraz bledszej i coraz bardziej zapadającej się w sobie.  
     – Puszczanie wolno zdrajcy to po dwakroć zdrada – powiedział wreszcie Iroh, otwierając oczy. W ruchliwym świetle pochodni nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy Jeong Jeong patrzy na niego z politowaniem, czy ze współczuciem. – Ale przez wzgląd na pamięć mistrza Zuana nie będę cię ścigał. Idź precz i oby nasze drogi już nigdy się nie przecięły.  
     Jeong Jeong wzruszył ramionami i cofnął się, ale nagle coś sobie przypomniał i sięgnął wolną ręką do rękawa.  
     – Weź to – powiedział, podając Iroh na otwartej dłoni pionek do pai sho. – Zostaw go na planszy w komnacie pamięci Sozina, kiedy będziesz potrzebował pomocy.  
     – Niczego nie chcę od ciebie ani od twoich szpiegów. Kiedy wrócę do stolicy, znajdę ich i powywieszam, co do jednego!  
     – Weź. – Jeong Jeong wcisnął mu pionek do ręki i cofnął się natychmiast. – Przez wzgląd na pamięć mistrza Zuana.  
     – A niech cię piekło pochłonie! – huknął Iroh, wykonując zamach. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się jednak przed ciśnięciem pionka na ziemię. Nagle ogarnęło go jakieś dziwne, niepokojące przeczucie, jakby ktoś dotknął jego rozpalonego czoła lodowato zimnym palcem.  
     – Na to już trochę za późno – rzucił przez ramię Jeong Jeong, machając ręką.  
     Pochodnie zgasły z sykiem, pogrążając polanę w całkowitej ciemności. Odgłos kroków Jeong Jeonga umilkł niemal natychmiast i Iroh został sam z własnymi myślami.  
     Nim wrócił do obozu, krawędzie pionka wbiły mu się w rękę niemal do krwi.  
     *  
     Iroh czuł, jak palą go policzki. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był tak zawstydzony, a już zwłaszcza wychodząc z sali tronowej. Dawno nie rozczarował tak bardzo Władcy Ognia – a najgorsze było to, że nie chodziło mu wcale o to, że Iroh nie udało się pojmać Jeong Jeonga.  
     – Nie jesteś już naiwnym młodzieńcem – powiedział Azulon podczas prywatnej audiencji i chociaż Iroh klęczał ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, był pewny, że ojciec gładzi brodę miarowymi ruchami. – Musisz zrozumieć, że nikt nie jest ponad to, żeby cię zdradzić. Ani przyjaciel, ani doradca, ani rodzony brat. Dlatego nie można wybaczać tym, którzy podnoszą rękę na majestat Smoczego Tronu.  
     – Nie zawiodę nigdy więcej waszej wysokości – odpowiedział Iroh, pochylając głowę. Azulon mówił coś jeszcze, ale Iroh nie słuchał; w głowie huczały mu jednocześnie słowa ojca i oskarżenia Jeong Jeonga. Czy to możliwe, że Władca Ognia też coś podejrzewał?  
     Szedł na oślep w stronę swojego pałacu, wzburzony nie tylko reprymendą, ale też wspomnieniami rozmowy z Jeong Jeongiem, które przez ostatnie tygodnie wracały do niego w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Chociaż Iroh powtarzał sobie, że to wszystko brednie szaleńca i zdrajcy, to jednak wątpliwości nie dawały mu spokoju. Najbardziej niewinne zdarzenia i słowa wydawały mu się teraz podejrzane, a każdy żołnierz, strażnik czy sługa mógł być szpiegiem. Pewnie o to mu chodziło, pomyślał Iroh, obracając w dłoni pionek do pai sho. Po raz nie wiadomo który przeklął dzień, w którym postanowił uratować Jeong Jeonga. Łotr, chciał mnie wpędzić w paranoję.  
     Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dopiero donośny śmiech Lu Tena. Iroh wiedział, że jego syn był bezpieczny – po spotkaniu z Jeong Jeongiem słał do stolicy sokoła za sokołem – ale i tak od nagłego uczucia ulgi zmiękły mu kolana. Dopiero po chwili dobiegł do niego wysoki, przerażony głosik dziecka; Iroh uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył w jego kierunku.  
     – Wstawaj! No wstawaj!  
     – Nie mogę! – wydusił z siebie Lu Ten, leżący na trawie w wygniecionych, poplamionych na zielono szatach i zwijający się ze śmiechu. Nad nim stał podobnie schludny Zuko i nerwowo tarmosił go za ramię. – Już nigdy nie wstanę, zabiłeś mnie na śmierć!  
     – No wstawaj! – powtórzył Zuko płaczliwie, a potem przestał szarpać Lu Tena i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Naprawdę cię boli? Pójdę po mamę, ona na pewno coś poradzi, zobaczysz! To już leż tutaj, ja zaraz przyjdę…  
     – A może ja pomogę, hm?  
     Na dźwięk jego głosu Zuko odwrócił się natychmiast i zgiął w ukłonie; Iroh zdążył jednak zobaczyć jego bladą ze zdenerwowania buzię. Lu Ten odetchnął głęboko i wstał, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Na twarzy zostały mu zielone smugi.  
     – Ojcze, nie wiedziałem, że wracasz już dzisiaj! – Ukłon Lu Tena był szybki, ale uścisk mocny. Poza pałacem Władcy Ognia Iroh nigdy nie upierał się przy formalnościach. – Wyszedłbym cię przywitać.  
     – Przecież nie możesz wstać, sam słyszałem. No, chyba że tak szybko ci się poprawiło. Jak myślisz, Zuko? – Iroh poklepał bratanka po ramieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zuko wyprostował się i rzucił mu nerwowe spojrzenie, ale widząc jego uśmiech trochę się uspokoił. – Czy twój kuzyn jest już całkiem zdrowy?  
     – Sam nie wiem, ojcze. – Lu Ten otrzepał szatę z resztek trawy i skinął głową w stronę Zuko. – Rośnie nam prawdziwy mistrz miecza. Zebrałem dziś niezłe cięgi, naprawdę myślałem, że się nie podniosę.  
     – Oszukiwałeś! – Zuko skrzywił się i podniósł z ziemi stępiony po obu stronach metalowy miecz. – Wcale nie jestem mistrzem, a ty oszukiwałeś, że cię boli! Stryjku, ja nie zrobiłem mu krzywdy, naprawdę! – Zuko naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej i wyglądał, jakby chciał pokazać Lu Tenowi język, ale powstrzymywała go obecność Iroh. – Nic ci nie było, bo to nie jest prawdziwy miecz.  
     – Ale cios był naprawdę bardzo dobry, musisz mi go kiedyś pokazać. – Lu Ten uśmiechnął się i mrugnął. Zuko boczył się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale po chwili też się rozpromienił. – A ja pokażę ci w zamian taką fajną sztuczkę z ogniem, chcesz? To jest super tajemna sztuczka, nikt jej nie zna.  
     – Nawet Azula? – Zuko rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, a Lu Ten skinął poważnie głową.  
     – Nawet Azula. I nic jej nie powiemy, zgoda?  
     Gdzieś nad nimi rozległ się popołudniowy gong. Zuko obejrzał się nerwowo, ściskając swój miecz, i skłonił się znowu, mamrocząc coś o kolacji. Nie wyglądał wcale, jakby chciał wracać do domu; Iroh spojrzał na Lu Tena, który przewrócił oczami i zrobił niechętną minę. Wyglądało na to, że ominęły go jakieś rodzinne dramaty. Kiedy Ozai miał jeden ze swoich nastrojów, Zuko często przesiadywał w pałacu Iroh, kręcąc się na placu do ćwiczeń albo łażąc za Lu Tenem jak ciekawski szopsiak.  
     – Poproś Rie, żeby pomogła ci się umyć, zanim wrócisz do domu – powiedział Iroh, tłumiąc westchnienie, i odgarnął mu z włosy z czoła. Ostatnie, czego Zuko potrzebował, to awantura z powodu poplamionych ubrań. – Pozdrów rodziców i zapytaj, czy nie chcieliby mnie odwiedzić. Sam chętnie popatrzę, jak ci idzie szermierka.  
     Zuko skrzywił się lekko, ale nie zaprotestował. Iroh patrzył za nim, dopóki nie zniknął wewnątrz pałacu, a potem pociągnął Lu Tena w stronę pawilonu nad stawem. Znajomy widok podziałał na niego kojąco; miał tylko nadzieję, że ktoś zaraz przyniesie mu jakąś dobrą herbatę.  
     – Czyżby znowu ominęły mnie jakieś dramatyczne sceny? – zapytał, gdy tylko usiedli. Wszystko wyglądało jak w dniu jego wyjazdu, nawet drzewa były przystrzyżone jak należy. Tylko Lu Ten wydawał się nieswój; nie tylko nie odpowiedział od razu, ale też unikał wzroku Iroh, obserwując pluskające przy pawilonie rybki. Wyprostował się dopiero gdy Rie przyniosła im herbatę i tacę pełną przekąsek.  
     – Pokłóciłem się ze stryjem – powiedział wreszcie Lu Ten, napełniając czarki. – I to przy Władcy Ognia. Który zresztą przyznał mi rację, ojcze, ale stryj był taki wściekły. – Podniósł czarkę do ust, ale nie wypił ani kropli. Zamiast tego znów zapatrzył się w jezioro. – Pewnie dalej jest – dodał po chwili. – Wcale się nie dziwię, że Zuko nie chce wracać do domu.  
     – Przecież prosiłem cię tyle razy. – Iroh westchnął, wdychając kojący zapach herbaty. Delikatny napar z łodyżek to dokładnie to, czego teraz potrzebował. – Nie kłóć się z nim, bo to i tak nic nie da, Ozai jest uparty jak pawianosioł. A teraz jeszcze upokorzyłeś go przed Władcą Ognia. – Kręcąc głową, Iroh wypił herbatę i podniósł czarkę do oczu. Przez cienką porcelanę prześwitywało słońce. – I sam widzisz, że skrupia się na wszystkich dookoła. Mam nadzieję, że poszło chociaż o coś ważnego.  
     – Chciał spalić rzeczy matki – rzucił Lu Ten i brzmiało to jak przekleństwo. – Minął już rok i miesiąc, więc stryj specjalnie wybrał się do Władcy Ognia, żeby zdjąć pieczęcie z pokojów matki i złożyć jej rzeczy na stosie, chociaż nie było cię w domu. Władca Ognia wezwał mnie do siebie i przecież nie mogłem się na to zgodzić! – Lu Ten poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął chodzić po pawilonie, ledwo mijając siedziska i stolik. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie drżały mu mocno. – Stryj powiedział, że ojciec w ogóle nie powinien był zostawiać tych rzeczy, że taki sentymentalizm nie przystoi żołnierzowi Państwa Ognia, więc kazałem mu zamilknąć, bo nie wie, o czym mówi.  
     – Lu Ten…  
     – No przecież nie wie! – krzyknął, zanim Iroh zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. – Władca Ognia kazał zostawić pieczęcie do twojego powrotu, ale zabronił mi pokazywać się w pałacu. I dobrze, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ale nie pozwolę, żeby dotykał rzeczy matki swoimi wstrętnymi łapskami.  
     Iroh westchnął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Powinien jakoś ukarać syna – bez względu na intencje księciu Państwa Ognia nie godziło się ani takie zachowanie, ani takie słowa – ale nie miał serca tego zrobić. Zwłaszcza że gdyby to on spierał się z Ozaiem, pewnie padłyby między nimi jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. Jeżeli nawet Iroh był sentymentalny, to była jego sprawa – nikt nie będzie go uczył, jak przeżywać żałobę.  
     – Zdejmiemy pieczęcie o zachodzie słońca – powiedział wreszcie. Najchętniej zostawiłby pokoje Suzume zamknięte na zawsze; na samą myśl o tym, że miałby wejść tam, gdzie umierała, aż ścisnęło go serce. Ale jej dusza dawno podjęła już wędrówkę, niech wieczny Ogień oświetla jej drogę, i nie zmienią tego suknie w kufrach i zwoje na ścianach. – A teraz powiedz mi, co jeszcze się działo, kiedy mnie nie było. Bardzo potrzebuję jakichś dobrych wieści.  
     *  
     Iroh z ciężkim westchnieniem zatrzymał się na schodach wiodących do pałacu Ozaia. Ogród przypałacowy był stworzony do oglądania pierwszych oznak jesieni: gałęzi poruszanych nieco chłodniejszym wiatrem, złotych liści opadających lekko z misternie przystrzyżonych drzew. Iroh nie zauważył nawet, kiedy minęły te wszystkie tygodnie od jego powrotu – był zbyt zajęty reorganizacją armii po dezercji Jeong Jeonga, łagodzeniem nastrojów i planowaniem przyszłorocznej kampanii w kierunku Omashu, żeby dostrzegać uroki schyłku lata. Normalnie ucieszyłby się, że będzie miał okazję spędzić czas w pięknym ogrodzie i obserwować spadające liście, ale teraz… Teraz wcale nie był tego taki pewny.  
     Z tyłu dobiegł go stłumiony dźwięk ni to kaszlu, ni śmiechu, i Iroh odwrócił się, przybierając szczególnie surowy wyraz twarzy. Stojący dwa kroki za nim, poczerwieniały na twarzy Lu Ten z wyraźnym wysiłkiem oderwał wzrok od bramy pałacu.  
     – Feniks wzbijający się ku niebu na ognistych skrzydłach – powiedział Lu Ten powoli, głosem drżącym od tłumionego śmiechu. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić, ale potem jeszcze raz spojrzał w górę, na wiszącą nad bramą rzeźbę, i zasłonił oczy dłonią. – Nie wiem, co jest gorsze, symbolika czy wykonanie.  
     – Rzeźby stylizowane na prymitywną sztukę Wojowników Słońca uchodzą za najlepiej oddające… – Iroh urwał i zerknął przez ramię na wykuty w brązie rozdziawiony dziób ptaka, jego wytrzeszczone ślepia, ulokowane po jednej stronie głowy jak u pchlądry, i nienaturalnie wygięte skrzydła. Nagle zabrakło mu słów. – Natychmiast przestań się wyśmiewać! – wykrztusił wreszcie. – Twoja babka też zbiera takie rzeźby!  
     – Ale, na wieczny Ogień, nie wielkie feniksy! Stryj chyba próbuje leczyć jakieś… – Lu Ten umilkł pod karcącym wzrokiem ojca i wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, próbując się uspokoić. Iroh odczekał chwilę, rzucił jeszcze jedno ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i już miał ruszyć w kierunku bramy, gdy Lu Ten pochylił się w jego stronę. – Nie ma się co tak śpieszyć, ojcze. Zuko powiedział, że do kompletu w ogrodzie jest jeszcze smok.  
     – Lu Ten!  
     – No przecież nic nie mówię!  
     Na całe szczęście Ozai był miłośnikiem protokołu, nawet przy okazji nieformalnych rodzinnych spotkań, takich jak urodziny księżnej Ursy. Nim cały korowód służących zapowiedział ich przybycie i przeprowadził ich przez wszystkie korytarze i bramy, Lu Ten jakoś zdołał się opanować i przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy, a Iroh niemal wyrzucił z pamięci szkaradnego stwora.  
     Niestety, smok w ogrodzie okazał się jeszcze gorszy, a w dodatku zasłaniał grupę pochylonych nad stawem złocących się wierzb. Iroh w ostatnim momencie powściągnął pełen niesmaku grymas.  
     Po serii pokłonów, powitań i zwyczajowych negocjacji towarzyszących wręczaniu prezentu – haftowanego w irysy parawanu i zestawu czarek do herbaty z Wyspy Czarnych Klifów, z którego Iroh był całkiem zadowolony – Ozai usadził ich w pawilonie dokładnie naprzeciwko plującego ogniem smoka. Jego oczy, wybałuszone w różne strony jak u iguameleona, miały w sobie coś hipnotyzującego i Iroh dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że rozmowa nie dotyczy już pogody, wyróżniającej dzień urodzin Ursy pięknym jesiennym słońcem.  
     – Stryj jest nadmiernie łaskawy – powiedział Lu Ten, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. Ozai nigdy nie poświęcał mu wiele uwagi, co najwyżej komentował jego niewyparzony język, zwłaszcza w ostatnich latach. – Poświęcam wiele czasu na studiowanie strategii bitew, ale nie zasługuję jeszcze na takie pochwały.  
     – Ależ skąd. – Ozai uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rzadko się tak uśmiechał, ale dziś ewidentnie był w znakomitym nastroju. – Mistrz Nanmu był pod wrażeniem komentarza do ostatnich wydarzeń nad Zatoką Wu, który przedstawiłeś, i mówił o tym generałowi Bujingowi, który powiedział mi na ostatnim spotkaniu rady. Stajesz się sławny, młodzieńcze – dodał i skinął lekko głową.  
     – Postaram się nie zawieść oczekiwań stryja – wykrztusił Lu Ten po chwili milczenia, rzucając ojcu nerwowe spojrzenie.  
     Iroh nie mógł go winić; dawno nie widzieli Ozaia tak serdecznego i wylewnego. Przez moment zastanowił się nawet, czy siedząca z boku, uśmiechająca się łagodnie Ursa nie dolała mu przypadkiem za dużo wina.  
     – To naturalne, że przejawiasz talent w tym kierunku – kontynuował Ozai, jakby nie widział zakłopotania Lu Tena. – Jesteś w końcu synem jednego z najsłynniejszych generałów w historii Państwa Ognia. Sam chętnie poczytałbym twoje rozprawy – dodał, zanim Iroh zdążył uprzejmie zaprotestować. – Może i ja się czegoś nauczę.  
     – To jedynie komentarze ucznia, nic więcej – wymamrotał Lu Ten, wyraźnie zbity z tropu, i rzucił ojcu pytające spojrzenie. Iroh skinął lekko głową. – Nie sądzę, by stryj znalazł w nich coś interesującego, ale oczywiście przyniosę je, jeśli stryj sobie życzy.  
     Dalszą rozmowę na ten temat – ku wyraźnej uldze Lu Tena – przerwało nawoływanie służących, obwieszczających przybycie Księżnej Ognia. Ilah umościła się na podwyższeniu i rozejrzała się wokół z uśmiechem, na poły serdecznym, na poły ostrzegawczym.  _Chyba nie zamierzacie się kłócić_ , zdawała się mówić. Chociaż nie zrobił nic złego, Iroh natychmiast poczuł się jak skarcony dzieciak; kątem oka zobaczył, że szeroki uśmiech Ozaia też nieco stopniał. I całe szczęście – w jego nagłej serdeczności było coś nienaturalnego.  
     – Moja droga, chodź tutaj, usiądź obok mnie – zarządziła Ilah, a Ursa natychmiast podniosła się z miejsca. – To twoje święto, nie powinnaś siedzieć tam w kącie i słuchać, jak moi synowie snują te swoje nudne opowieści.  
     – Dyskutowaliśmy strategie ostatniego starcia nad Zatoką Wu, matko – zaperzył się Ozai. – Lu Ten zaprezentował ciekawy komentarz, który…  
     – Tak jak mówiłam, same nudy, nie sądzisz, moja droga? – Ilah skinęła głową na potwierdzenie swoich własnych słów. Ursa zaprotestowała półgłosem, ale bez większego przekonania; kłócenie się z Księżną Ognia rzadko kiedy miało jakikolwiek sens. – Wszystkie te bitwy i strategie powinny interesować przede wszystkim ludzi z Kraju Ziemi, skoro dzieją się u nich, prawda? No właśnie, a u nas też dzieją się ważne rzeczy, ogromnie ważne…  
     – Cóż takiego, matko? – zapytał Iroh, nie chcąc sprawiać jej przykrości. Ważne sprawy Ilah rzadko bywały naprawdę istotne; zazwyczaj były to zwykłe pałacowe plotki. Jednak w pałacu nie było osoby lepiej orientującej się w powiązaniach rodzinnych, towarzyskich i służbowych wszystkich członków dworu i arystokratycznych rodów.  
     – Ministerstwo do spraw ludu powołało troje nowych podsekretarzy, w tym jedną dziewczynę mieszanej krwi – ogłosiła Ilah triumfalnie. To faktycznie było coś ciekawego: mieszkańcy kolonii rzadko robili karierę na dworze. Prawdę mówiąc Iroh nie mógł sobie teraz przypomnieć żadnego urzędnika w randze wyższej niż młodszy podsekretarz, który nie byłby rdzennym mieszkańcem wysp. – Wychowywała się w Ognistej Strudze, więc nie jest może całkiem obca, ale jej matka jest z mieszanego małżeństwa. Słyszałaś o niej? – Ilah ponownie zwróciła się do Ursy, która pokręciła lekko głową. – Nazywa się dziwnie, Qi Lin czy jakoś tak…  
     – Nie miałam okazji jej poznać, ale czcigodna Diu Hien mówiła mi, że poziom egzaminów był w tym roku bardzo wysoki.  
     – No tak, oczywiście… – Ilah pokręciła głową, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień niezadowolenia. – Musisz częściej zaglądać do pałacu Władcy Ognia, moja droga, omijają cię wszystkie ciekawe rzeczy.  
     Iroh powściągnął westchnienie i odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział doskonale, podobnie jak Ilah, że Ursa nie będzie zaglądać do głównego pałacu i śledzić najnowszych plotek – i wiedział też, że matce tak naprawdę wcale nie o to chodzi. Po prostu tęskniła za Suzume. Bez niej nie miała z kim wymieniać się fascynującymi historiami, nikt inny z podobnym zacięciem nie śledził wszystkiego, co działo się w pałacu i w okolicznych dworach, nikt nie przyjaźnił się z całym zastępem urzędniczek, dam i Służek Płomienia. Przez te wszystkie lata Suzume spędziła z teściową pewnie więcej czasu niż z mężem – Iroh czasem nawet żartował, że matka wybrała żonę bardziej dla siebie niż dla niego – i nikt nie byłby w stanie jej zastąpić, a już na pewno nie cicha, trzymająca się na uboczu Ursa.  
     Prawdę powiedziawszy, od kiedy Suzume zaczęła chorować, Iroh też nie miał z kim rozmawiać o tym, co działo się w pałacu. Kiedy był w stolicy, nie miał od kogo dowiedzieć się, co działo się poza salami obrad. Bez listów od żony, opisujących najnowsze wzloty i upadki urzędników i towarzyskie skandale, w trakcie kampanii był zupełnie odcięty od wewnętrznych pałacowych rozgrywek. Do tej pory Iroh nigdy nie myślał o Suzume jako informatorce – po prostu za nią tęsknił – ale nagle dotarło do niego, że stracił cennego zwiadowcę, którego w żaden sposób nie zdoła zastąpić.  
     Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że wokół panuje cisza, a wszyscy patrzą na niego wyczekująco. Ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte wargi Ilah nie wróżyły niczego dobrego – pewnie zadała mu jakieś pytanie i teraz czuła się zignorowana i urażona. Iroh skłonił się pospiesznie, układając w głowie stosowne przeprosiny.  
     – Starszy brat cierpi na melancholię, matko – odezwał się Ozai, nim Iroh zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – To normalne, że czasem traci kontakt z tym, co dzieje się wokół niego. Musimy być wyrozumiali.  
     Chociaż Ozai patrzył na Ilah, z jakiegoś powodu Iroh nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mówił właśnie do niego, i że jego wypowiedź nie była nawet w połowie tak życzliwa, jak sugerowałyby jego słowa. Mimowolnie sięgnął do rękawa, zaciskając palce na okrągłym pionku, zupełnie jakby mogło rozproszyć jego wątpliwości.  
     *  
     – Ojcze, nie powinieneś iść na radę? Bił już gong.  
     Iroh drgnął i podniósł wzrok znad czarnych, poskręcanych gałęzi. Lu Ten stał kilka kroków dalej, potargany i w lekko osmalonym stroju do ćwiczeń. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i Iroh dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że obiecał zajrzeć na plac treningowy i zobaczyć nową technikę, którą Lu Ten szlifował do perfekcji.  
     – Tak, oczywiście, już idę. Zamyśliłem się… – Wyprostował się, aż chrupnęły kości; musiał stać tu bardzo długo, bo aż zesztywniał z chłodu i bezruchu. Ruszył w stronę pałacu, ściskając syna za ramię. – Jak tam trening? Obiecałem ci, że przyjdę, ale…  
     – Dobrze, że nie przyszedłeś dzisiaj, ojcze, byłby straszny wstyd. Plątałem się o własne nogi. – Lu Ten poklepał nadwęglony rękaw tuniki. Mówił to z uśmiechem, ale widać było, że dalej jest zmartwiony. – Czy coś się stało? Może mogę w czymś pomóc?  
     Iroh westchnął i pokręcił głową, obserwując Lu Tena kątem oka. Kiedy się czymś denerwował, ściągał brwi i nieświadomie przygryzał wargę, zupełnie jak jego matka.  
     – Nic takiego, po prostu straciłem poczucie czasu – skłamał, siląc się na uśmiech. – Jeśli się pospieszysz i doprowadzisz do porządku, możesz iść ze mną na radę. Ale nie biegnij na złamanie karku! Lu Ten…!  
     Ruszył żwawo ścieżką, starając się nie patrzeć na prawie bezlistne krzaki po obu stronach. Od jakiegoś czasu ich obecność nie dawała mu spokoju, chociaż nie umiałby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego. Na pewno rosły tu od zawsze – Suzume lubiła ich delikatnie pachnące białe kwiaty, a między suknie wkładała fiolki olejku z pestek. A jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że było w nich coś obcego. Może skręt gałęzi, może wydłużony kształt liści, może dziwny, lekko gorzkawy zapach, który unosił się nad stosem w dniu całopalenia rzeczy Suzume… A może nie było w nich nic dziwnego, tylko pamięć płatała mu figle.  
     Nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać: jakimś cudem Lu Ten zdążył się przebrać i czekał już na niego przy wyjściu. Iroh zmusił się do uśmiechu i zaczął wypytywać o przygotowania do święta przesilenia zimowego. Lu Ten jeszcze jako dziecko lubił je nawet bardziej niż nowy rok. Od kiedy był dość duży, by pewnie trzymać płomień w dłoni, upierał się, by czuwać do świtu wraz z dorosłymi. Teraz też natychmiast poweselał i zaczął rozprawiać o nowych lampionach, świątecznych ciastkach z szafranem i planowanej o świcie ceremonii powitania słońca. Iroh kiwał głową, wracając myślami do krzaków przy ścieżce, gdy nagle Lu Ten zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
     – Ojcze, co się stało? Chodzi o misję ratunkową w Sen Gao? Martwisz się, że będą rozruchy?  
     – Nie, oczywiście że nie. – Prawdę mówiąc, Iroh zupełnie zapomniał, po co właściwie Władca Ognia zwołał radę. W koloniach bez przerwy przytrafiały się jakieś tragedie: wylewy rzek, susze, lawiny błotne… Po jakimś czasie trudno było za tym wszystkim nadążyć. – Mieszkańcy kolonii wiedzą, że Władca Ognia nie zostawi ich w potrzebie, przecież idziemy dyskutować wielkość pomocy…  
     – Chciałbym pojechać razem z misją ratunkową, ojcze – przerwał mu Lu Ten szybko, na jednym oddechu, nie spuszczając wzroku. Iroh patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak szybko jego syn dorósł i jak bardzo się przy tym nie zmienił.  
     – Rozmawialiśmy o tym – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie puszczę cię na żadną kampanię, póki Mistrz Nanmu…  
     – Ale to nie jest kampania, ojcze! To ekspedycja ratunkowa! – Na twarz Lu Tena wystąpił rumieniec, zupełnie jak u jego matki, kiedy czymś się denerwowała. – Sam powiedziałeś, że nie ma ryzyka zamieszek, więc nic nie będzie mi groziło. Ojcze, proszę. – Lu Ten cofnął się o krok i wyglądał, jakby zamierzał paść na kolana, ale Iroh powstrzymał go gestem.  
     – Dlaczego akurat do Sen Gao? – zapytał, opierając rękę na ramieniu syna i popychając go lekko w stronę pałacu. – Skąd ci się to nagle wzięło? Przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy o świętach, aż nagle wyskakujesz z czymś takim.  
     – Czytałem raporty, ojcze. To nie tylko zawał w kopalni, zniszczeniu uległa spora część miasta, jest mnóstwo ofiar. – Lu Ten mówił szybko, gestykulując nerwowo dłońmi. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało; podobnie jak większość ogniawładców dość wcześnie oduczył się niekontrolowanego machania rękami. – Przez ostatni edykt Władcy Ognia mieszkańcy nie mogą wezwać na pomoc ziemiwładców i… Sam nie wiem – urwał nagle, odwracając głowę. Wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. – Po prostu chcę pomóc, ojcze. Nie mogę przecież tkwić w tym pałacu całe życie!  
     To brzmiało bardziej jak ich wszystkie dotychczasowe kłótnie, ale Iroh nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tym razem Lu Tenowi chodziło o coś innego – coś, o czym nie chciał powiedzieć. Do tej pory się to nie zdarzało: Lu Ten miał swoje małe sekrety, ale o poważnych sprawach zawsze rozmawiał z ojcem szczerze.  
     – Pomyślę – powiedział wreszcie Iroh, próbując odpędzić od siebie dziwny niepokój. Lu Ten uśmiechnął się natychmiast, jakby dostał noworoczny prezent. – Zobaczymy, co powie Władca Ognia, ale jeśli będzie dowodził ktoś rozsądny… No, jeszcze się nie zgodziłem, powiedziałem, że pomyślę! Lu Ten, ludzie patrzą! – wykrztusił, bez większego przekonania próbując wyzwolić się z uścisku syna.  
     Wspinając się po stopniach pałacu Iroh obserwował lekki krok Lu Tena i zastanawiał się, kiedy właściwie tak się zestarzał. Kiedyś on też czytał uważnie raporty z kolonii, przejmował się każdym nieszczęściem i aż palił do tego, by pomagać, ratować i nieść światło Narodu Ognia między wszystkich ludzi. Tuż po tym, kiedy smoki pobłogosławiły go wiedzą o wiecznym Ogniu, wydawało mu się, że może wszystko zmienić, uczynić świat lepszym. A potem smoczy ogień jakby przygasł, kolejne kampanie wojenne zaczęły zlewać mu się w jedno, a żadna z nich nie przybliżała Narodu Ognia do osiągnięcia pokoju.  
     Nagle przypomniał mu się Jeong Jeong, zrezygnowany i zacięty w swoim gniewie. Może jemu ciągle jeszcze zależy, pomyślał Iroh i z niepokojem obejrzał się na syna.  
     *  
     Iroh nie pamiętał już, kiedy wychodził z pałacu Władcy Ognia tak sfrustrowany. Niby nie chodziło o nic wielkiego, tylko o zmiany w organizacji dwóch oddziałów w Armii Południowej, ale i tak miał chęć tłuc głową o ścianę w bezsilnej złości. Uzyskanie jakichkolwiek informacji od nowego Ministra Skarbca graniczyło z cudem, a próby przekonania do czegokolwiek pozostałych w stolicy dowódców przypominały rwanie zębów. Po raz nie wiadomo który Iroh pożałował, że wysłał swoich najbardziej kompetentnych dowódców w teren. Może i radzili sobie doskonale, pomnażając chwałę Narodu Ognia, ale skoro generał Toyu już od ponad roku tkwił za granicą jako zarządca nadmorskich kolonii, admirał Genlang ścigała po morzach bandytów z południa, a Jeong Jeong… przepadł bez wieści, to z kim on, do licha ciężkiego, miał pracować? Z ludźmi takimi jak Bujing, którzy myśleli tylko o karierze i tytułach, w ogóle nie dało się rozmawiać. Kto w ogóle awansował go i wpuścił na radę?  
     – Starszy bracie!  
     Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało. Iroh nie był teraz w nastroju na rozmowę z kimkolwiek, a zwłaszcza nie z Ozaiem, z którym spierał się przez całą radę. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, Ozai ostatnio stał się bardzo aktywny na wszelkich naradach zwoływanych przed Władcę Ognia, pomyślał Iroh. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że sięgnął do kieszeni po pionek do pai sho, i zmusił się, by otworzyć dłoń.  
     – Starszy bracie, zaczekaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe naszej wymiany zdań na radzie – powiedział Ozai z ukłonem, dołączając do niego. Iroh skinął głową, zerkając na niego kątem oka.  
     – Ależ skąd. To naturalne, że w ważnych sprawach państwowych generałowie i członkowie dworu mają różne opinie – powiedział lekko, mimowolnie przyspieszając kroku. W chłodnym powietrzu jego oddech zamieniał się w kłęby pary, ale Iroh miał wrażenie, że zaraz cały zacznie parować z tłumionej irytacji. – Dobro Państwa Ognia jest przecież najwyższym celem nas wszystkich.  
     – Wspaniałomyślność starszego brata jaśnieje niczym Kometa Sozina – powiedział Ozai. Iroh już chciał mu przerwać, bo cały ten ceremoniał był nie do zniesienia, ale Ozai potrząsnął głową i zaczął mówić powoli, z namysłem. – Ale wspaniałomyślność nie może nam przysłaniać naszego celu, czyż nie tak? Dobro Państwa Ognia – urwał, wbijając w Iroh świdrujące spojrzenie – nie może cierpieć na tym, że lękamy się o życie żołnierzy. Przecież się z tym zgadzasz, starszy bracie.  
     – Tu nie chodzi nawet o życie żołnierzy – syknął Iroh, chociaż przecież nikt normalny nie chciał wysyłać ludzi na śmierć. – Mieszane oddziały ogniawładców i niewładających żołnierzy są lepsze pod każdym względem, bardziej wszechstronne, skuteczniejsze w obronie…  
     – Ale przecież wiadomo, że ogniawładcy są naszą największą bronią, nie da się ich porównać do zwykłych żołnierzy, nie można ich narażać na straty – zaprotestował Ozai, a Iroh znowu miał ochotę uderzyć głową w najbliższy słup. – Generał Bujing ma słuszność, mówiąc, że w przypadku manewrów dywersyjnych…  
     – Bujing! – nie wytrzymał Iroh. – A co on może wiedzieć o manewrach dywersyjnych! On nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi! Jego największe wojskowe osiągnięcie to parada noworoczna wokół Yu Dao!  
     – Ależ, starszy bracie…  
     – Żeby reformować armię, trzeba mieć pojęcie, jak ona działa! Karierowicze bez doświadczenia w ogóle nie powinni być wpuszczani na radę!  
     Iroh umilkł nagle, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział. Ozai zamarł bez słowa i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w bezruchu, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy pałacowe gongi ogłosiły śmierć Sozina i Iroh nagle stał się Księciem Ognia, następcą tronu. Ozai otrząsnął się pierwszy i skłonił się sztywno.  
     – Wybacz, starszy bracie, nie miałem zamiaru…  
     – Daj spokój – przerwał mu Iroh, wyciągając rękę, ale powstrzymał się w porę. Ozai nigdy nie lubił poklepywania po ramieniu czy innych poufałości. – Przepraszam, nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie powinienem wyładowywać na tobie złości. Masz całkowitą rację – dodał po chwili, ruszając w stronę bramy. – To zupełnie normalne, że mamy różne zdania, trzeba przecież dyskutować.  
     – Szczygłowika poznasz po śpiewie, a mędrca po łaskawości. – Ku uldze Iroh Ozai ruszył za nim, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Po tylu godzinach wyczerpujących narad zmęczenie musi dawać ci się we znaki, starszy bracie. Może miałbyś ochotę na herbatę i partię pai sho w moim zimowym ogrodzie?  
     – Tak naprawdę mam ochotę potrenować z kimś ogniawładanie – mruknął Iroh, kręcąc głową.  
     Dawno nie miał czasu na porządny trening, a dziś energia aż go roznosiła. Wprawdzie nie miał co liczyć na to, że uda mu się przywołać piorun – był na to zbyt zdenerwowany – ale nawet powtarzanie podstawowych form wydawało mu się atrakcyjne. Poza tym ostatnio trudno było mu znaleźć partnera do ćwiczeń. Niewielu ważyło się stanąć w szranki z Księciem Ognia; czasem miał wrażenie, że tylko Zuko i Lu Ten nie uciekali w popłochu, gdy pojawiał się na placu do ćwiczeń.  
     – Przyjmuję te słowa jako komplement, starszy bracie, ale z moim brakiem talentu tylko bym ci przeszkadzał. – Uśmiech Ozaia zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Iroh stłumił westchnienie; ostatnio coraz trudniej było im ze sobą rozmawiać; widywali się głównie w pałacu Władcy Ognia, gdzie kłócili się częściej niż zgadzali. A przecież Ozai był jego młodszym bratem, kiedyś zgadzali się we wszystkim i wszystko robili razem. Kiedy to się zmieniło?  
     – Co ty opowiadasz… – powiedział szybko, mając nadzieję, że brzmiało to przekonująco. Może naprawdę po prostu stracili ze sobą kontakt? W ostatnich latach Iroh ciągle był w rozjazdach, z jednej kampanii natychmiast ruszał w drugą, a cały wolny czas spędzał z żoną i synem. Może, jeśli teraz poświęci Ozaiowi więcej uwagi, wszystko będzie jak dawniej, a on znów będzie miał brata, a nie przeciwnika na dworze. – Bardzo chętnie zagram z tobą w pai sho, tylko musisz dać mi fory. Sam widzisz, jaki jestem dziś rozkojarzony.  
     Obracając w palcach pionek z białym lotosem, który stępił się już lekko na krawędziach, Iroh ruszył za Ozaiem, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś w niebo ponad jego ramieniem. Przeciwnik na dworze, powtarzał w myślach, przypominając sobie wszystkie narady, spotkania i dyskusje, na których Ozai był wyjątkowo aktywny – albo na których ktoś inny mówił dokładnie to, czego to właśnie po Ozaiu można się było spodziewać. Ostatnio było ich coraz więcej i więcej.  
     Nagle przypomniało mu się spotkanie z Jeong Jeongiem, jego zacięta twarz i pełny gniewu głos.  _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Ozai wykończy was obu jeszcze przed nowym rokiem_.  
     Bzdury, pomyślał Iroh, przyspieszając kroku. To wszystko bzdury.  
     *  
     – Lu Ten, co ty wyprawiasz! Siadaj natychmiast!  
     – Tak się tylko chciałem trochę porozciągać – wymamrotał Lu Ten, opuszczając głowę, i ostrożnie usiadł na szerokiej ławie. Wydawał się bardzo blady, chociaż może to przez pogodę; słońce ledwo przebijało zza burych chmur. Dawno już nie było tak zimnego miesiąca lwoguta. – Ale czuję się już całkiem dobrze, a Mędrzec Minlu…  
     – Mędrzec Minlu powiedział, że jeżeli będziesz teraz obciążał nogę, to źle się zrośnie, a wtedy…  
     – A wtedy koniec z ogniawładaniem na poważnie. Tak, wiem, byłem przy tym. – Lu Ten ostentacyjnie oparł nogę na wysokim krześle przystosowanym do roli podnóżka. Siedział tak z naburmuszoną miną, mrużąc oczy w słońcu, a Iroh patrzył na niego i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Za każdym razem, gdy szykował się do reprymendy, poczucie ulgi odbierało mu głos.  
      _Było blisko, generale_ , powiedział mu blady z przejęcia podporucznik, który odeskortował do stolicy Lu Tena, szeregowca ze strzaskaną ręką i dwie urny z prochami. Wyglądał, jakby recytował powtórzoną tysiąc razy kwestię, i Iroh nawet mu się nie dziwił.  _Ziemia rozstąpiła się pod nogami, trzy ulice dosłownie się zapadły. Myśleliśmy, że nikogo nie uda się wyciągnąć._  
     Ale udało się i Lu Ten wrócił do domu. Wprawdzie przez cały czas był przygaszony, jakby uleciał z niego cały entuzjazm, a złamana noga – mimo zabiegów Mędrca Minlu – miała zrastać się jeszcze jakiś czas. Ale wrócił.  
     Iroh poklepał syna po ramieniu, zupełnie jakby nie widział jego ściągniętych brwi i zaciśniętych ust, i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu. Do tej pory Lu Ten nie powiedział mu zbyt wiele ani o akcji ratunkowej, ani o wypadku i siedmiu godzinach spędzonych pod ziemią. Starał się nie naciskać – widać było, że wyprawa do Sen Gao wiele Lu Tena kosztowała – ale powoli zaczynało brakować mu cierpliwości, a udawanie, że wszystko jest po staremu, było coraz trudniejsze. Racjonalnie rzecz biorąc Iroh rozumiał, że każdy ma prawo do sekretów, zwłaszcza w pałacu Władcy Ognia, ale co do ukrycia mógłby mieć Lu Ten?  
     Przynajmniej nadgoni trochę studia, pomyślał z westchnieniem, zasiadając nad stosem raportów z okolic Omashu. Mistrz Nanmu mówił mu ostatnio, że od powrotu z Sen Gao Lu Ten przerobił więcej materiału niż przez całą jesień. No, przynajmniej ktoś jest zadowolony, uznał Iroh, pochylając się nad mapą z zaznaczonymi wariantami tras przemarszu.  
     Cały ten plan wiosennej kampanii ataku na południowo–zachodnie prowincje Królestwa Ziemi i zdobycia Omashu budził w nim złe przeczucia. Na papierze wszystko wyglądało wykonalnie – nie była to pierwsza górska twierdza, którą przyszło im zdobywać. Mimo to instynkt, któremu Iroh nauczył się ufać przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w polu, podpowiadał mu, że ani desant ze strony zatoki Udang, ani tym bardziej przejście przez góry to nie były dobre pomysły. Rzecz w tym, że nie miał alternatywnych propozycji – mimo dziwnych opowieści, które snuł Qin, niedawno mianowany Minister Wojny, Iroh nie mógł przecież zrzucić żołnierzy z powietrza niczym karzących płomieni Złotego Smoka Mądrości. Co gorsza, żaden z zaufanych doradców, z którymi omawiał swoje wątpliwości, też nie miał lepszego pomysłu. Iroh mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jaki wściekły będzie Władca Ognia na najbliższej naradzie.  
     – Wasza wysokość, wieczorna poczta. – Koji, sekretarz w służbie Księcia Ognia, majestatycznie wniósł do gabinetu pudło na dokumenty. W pudle turlały się trzy smętne rolki, ale na Kojim nie robiło to wrażenia. – List od jej wysokości Księżnej Ognia, list od czcigodnego Mędrca Makuro oraz meldunek z Sen Gao skierowany do rąk własnych waszej wysokości.  
     – Z Sen Gao? – Iroh poderwał się z krzesła i porwał tubę jeszcze zanim Koji zdążył postawić pudło na stole. – Kiedy to przyszło?  
     – W porze czwartego gongu, wasza wysokość. – Koji nie skrzywił się ani nawet nie zmienił tonu głosu, ale Iroh i tak poczuł się skarcony. Bardzo zazdrościł sekretarzowi tej umiejętności. – Meldunek nie był oznaczony jako pilny, więc nie przerywałem…  
     – Bardzo dobrze – uciął Iroh, nerwowo zrywając pieczęcie i przebiegając pismo wzrokiem. – Jeśli to wszystko, to możesz już iść.  
     – Po południu przywieziono też kadzidło z Wysp Perłowych. – Koji skłonił się i tym razem Iroh mógłby przysiąc, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewał żal, albo może współczucie. – Złożyłem je w skrzyni w kaplicy, przygotowałem też pasy jedwabiu na modlitwy. Niech wasza wysokość się nie obawia, dopilnowałem wszystkiego osobiście – dodał po chwili.  
     – Dziękuję – powiedział Iroh zupełnie szczerze. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był nawet zdziwiony, że Koji tak bardzo przejął się przygotowaniami do rocznicy śmierci Suzume. Wszystkim jej brakowało, nawet staremu sekretarzowi, który pamiętał chyba jeszcze czasy, kiedy Sozin był Księciem Ognia. – Jeśli nie wyjdę stąd do szóstego gongu, to przypomnij mi, że czas na kolację, dobrze?  
     Iroh pochylił się nad meldunkiem z Sen Gao i przeczytał go uważnie, mrużąc oczy; znaki były maleńkie i lekko rozchwiane, jakby autorowi trzęsła się ręka. Sytuacja w mieście została opanowana, a winni zawału, który przysypał Lu Tena – dwaj zbuntowani ziemiwładcy – zostali już złapani i skazani. Wszystko wyglądało wzorcowo, dokładnie tak, jak powinno wyglądać, kiedy Lu Ten jeszcze tam był. Iroh westchnął i zwinął meldunek, ale nagle tknęło go dziwne przeczucie i rozwinął go jeszcze raz, przebiegając szybko wzrokiem.  _Ziemiwładcy byli w Sen Gao dobrze zakonspirowani_ , pisał niejaki major Zuyan, bezbarwny typ, którego Iroh mgliście kojarzył z wyprawy na Heibai.  _Było blisko, ale udało się nam ich unieszkodliwić.  
     Było blisko._  
     Iroh poderwał się i wybiegł z gabinetu, ściskając meldunek w dłoni. Po drodze minął oburzonego Kojego i kilka służących, które aż pisnęły ze strachu na widok biegnącego przez korytarz Księcia Ognia. Iroh wpadł do biblioteki, która okazała się pusta, przebiegł przez pokój herbaciany i ruszył w kierunku zachodniego skrzydła.  
     – Lu Ten! Lu Ten…! Jesteś tu, chwała niech będzie wiecznemu Ogniowi – wysapał, dostrzegając syna w niewielkiej wnęce za parawanem rzeźbionym z drewna sandałowego.  
     – Ojcze, co się…  
     – Nie wstawaj. – Iroh opadł ciężko na ławę i wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden.  _Było blisko_ , huczało mu w głowie,  _było blisko_. Dopiero po chwili był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos; pochylił się w stronę Lu Tena i zaczął mówić szybkim, nerwowym szeptem. – Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Wiem, że nie chcesz rozmawiać o Sen Gao, ale musisz mi powiedzieć, jak dokładnie doszło do wypadku. Wszystko, od samego początku.  
     – Czy coś tam się stało? Był następny zawał, ojcze? – Lu Ten niemal poderwał się z miejsca, ale Iroh przytrzymał go za ramię. Dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że pewnie ściska za mocno, ale zupełnie nad sobą nie panował. Ręce drżały mu jak w gorączce. – Są kolejne ofiary? Trzeba…  
     – Nic się nie stało – przerwał Iroh, patrząc Lu Tenowi prosto w oczy. – Gdy tylko wyjechałeś, major Zuyan natychmiast złapał sprawców zawału i zaprowadził porządek. Wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak powinno być od samego początku.  
     Mimo panującego półmroku widział dokładnie, jak oczy Lu Tena rozszerzają się w nagłym zrozumieniu.  
     – Ojcze, nie sugerujesz chyba, że… To niemożliwe – powiedział z mocą, odwracając wzrok. – To był koszmar, ludzie umierali pogrzebani żywcem, nikt nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego specjalnie. Nikt!  
     – Lu Ten…  
     – Tam byli żołnierze armii Ognia, ojcze! Ogniawładcy! To niemożliwe, żeby… To niemożliwe – powtórzył Lu Ten z uporem. Cały czas unikał jednak wzroku Iroh. – Niemożliwe.  
     – Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei. – Iroh ścisnął go za ramię, tym razem delikatnie. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy mógł po prostu przytulić syna. – Od samego początku.  
     Prawdę mówiąc, w opowieści Lu Tena nie było nic podejrzanego. Dowodząca operacją ratunkową pułkownik Yanli, którą Iroh pamiętał jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, razem z częścią załogi zatruła się kiszonymi wodorostami, a zastępujący ją stacjonujący w okolicy Sen Gao major Zuyan wykonywał wszystko zgodnie z przepisami. Doprawdy, nie było się do czego przyczepić – wiadomo było, że mimo wszystkich wysiłków na terenach kolonii działały szajki ziemiwładców, a atak na żołnierzy armii Ognia, nawet niosących pomoc, też nie był niczym dziwnym. Przy tym wszystkim najbardziej podejrzany wydawał się fakt, że Lu Ten wyszedł z tego wszystkiego jedynie ze złamaną nogą.  
     – To musiał być wypadek, ojcze – powtórzył Lu Ten, kręcąc głową. Brzmiał jednak dużo mniej pewnie niż wcześniej. – Nie wierzę, że ktoś z naszych mógłby zaplanować coś takiego. I po co? – dodał po chwili, tonem pełnym szczerego zdziwienia. – Dlaczego ktoś miałby na mnie polować, przecież… – urwał i spojrzał na Iroh, a potem pochylił głowę. – Czy… Czy ktoś próbuje ci zaszkodzić, ojcze?  
     – Nie wiem – skłamał Iroh, uśmiechając się pocieszająco. – Nie mam bladego pojęcia.  
     *  
     Dźwięk gongów umilkł już jakiś czas temu, ale Iroh ciągle jeszcze dzwoniło w uszach, a od zapachu kadzidła kręciło mu się w głowie. Mimo to nie mógł ruszyć się sprzed ołtarza, zupełnie jakby białe żałobne szaty przygniatały go do ziemi. To już dwa lata, powtarzał w głowie przez całą ceremonię, kiedy to właściwie minęło? Kiedy Suzume zmarła, był pewny, że nie da rady przeżyć bez niej nawet tygodnia, a teraz? Teraz bywały dni, kiedy nie myślał o niej prawie w ogóle, zaprzątnięty wojną, synem i coraz to nowymi intrygami. Na samą myśl o tym aż skręcało go w środku.  
     Nagle ktoś dotknął jego ramienia; Iroh podniósł głowę i zobaczył swoją matkę w białej sukni haftowanej w srebrne irysy. Powoli podniósł się z klęczek, próbując opanować zawroty głowy, i otarł załzawione od kadzidła oczy. Tymczasem Ilah podeszła do kadzielnicy, trzymając w dłoniach obsypaną drobnymi białymi kwiatami gałąź, skłoniła się trzykrotnie i rzuciła gałąź w tlący się żar. Przez moment w kaplicy czuć było tylko słodki zapach, którym zawsze pachniały suknie Suzume.  
     – Chodź, synu – powiedziała Ilah, biorąc go pod ramię. Chociaż miała zaczerwienione oczy, jej głos brzmiał zupełnie spokojnie. – Władca Ognia jest wyrozumiały, ale nie będzie na ciebie czekać w nieskończoność, a musisz jeszcze doprowadzić się do ładu przed spotkaniem z Ministrem Wojny i Ministrem Terytoriów Zamorskich.  
     Iroh skinął głową, nie wierząc do końca własnemu głosowi. Gdy wyszli ze świątyni, oślepiło go słońce, a świergot ptaków wydawał się niemal ogłuszający. Wszystko wokół jest takie nieznośnie żywe, pomyślał pierwszy raz od dawna.  
     – Mam nadzieję, że Mędrcy nie będą ci mieli za złe tej gałęzi, matko – odezwał się wreszcie, spoglądając w stronę okalających ścieżkę kwitnących na biało krzewów.  
     – Ech, te wasze dzikie południowe zwyczaje! – Ilah skrzywiła się i uniosła lekko podbródek. Mimo tylu lat spędzonych w stolicy nadal uważała się za mieszkankę północnego wybrzeża, gdzie najlepiej zachowała się „prawdziwa kultura Ognia” pochodząca od Wojowników Słońca. – Nie sądzę, żeby Suzume wróciła z tego powodu jako mściwy duch. Nawet jeżeli zatrzyma się na chwilę na swojej ognistej ścieżce, to tylko po to, by wspomnieć nas z uśmiechem. – Ilah też się uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku najbliższego krzewu, ale niemal natychmiast cofnęła ją, jakby dotknęła czegoś gorącego.  
     – Matko, co się stało?  
     – Nic takiego. – Ilah ruszyła przed siebie zdecydowanym krokiem, ciągnąc za sobą Iroh. – Po prostu kiedyś rosły tu śliwy.  
     – A teraz? – zapytał Iroh, oglądając się na krzewy. Białe kwiaty i podłużne listki wyglądały nieznośnie znajomo; nawet jeżeli kiedyś rosło tu coś innego, teraz już sobie nie przypomni.  
     – Teraz też rosną tu śliwy – powiedziała Ilah z westchnieniem. – Tylko inne. Chodź już – dodała tonem ucinającym wszelkie dyskusje. – Naprawdę nie ma na to czasu.  
     Iroh nie miał pojęcia, jak dotarł na spotkanie z Ministrem Wojny i Ministrem Terytoriów Zamorskich ani co się na nim działo. Miał wrażenie, że chyba się na coś zgodził – albo z kimś się pokłócił – ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, o czym rozmawiali. Nie martwił się jednak o to zbytnio; Koji albo któryś z jego asystentów na pewno sporządził szczegółowy protokół. Iroh wyszedł z sali tronowej Władcy Ognia tak szybko, jak wypadało, i lawirując między urzędnikami i strażnikami niemal pobiegł w stronę lektyki. Najchętniej poszedłby pieszo – centralna Świątynia Ognia nie była w końcu tak daleko – ale nie chciał zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. W pałacu Władcy Ognia nigdy nie wychodziło to na dobre.  
     – Czcigodny Mędrzec zechce przynieść mi dzieła dotyczące roślin – zażądał Iroh, gdy tylko Wielki Mędrzec Koizu oddalił się, gnąc się w pokłonach, a u jego boku został tylko stary, zgarbiony bibliotekarz.  
     – Natychmiast, wasza wysokość, natychmiast. – Bibliotekarz odchrząknął i podjął z wyraźną dumą: – Zbiory centralnej Świątyni Ognia liczą sobie sto czterdzieści dwie pozycje z dziedziny botaniki, czyli nauki o budowie i rodzajach roślin, osiemdziesiąt pięć zwojów dotyczących zielarstwa i ziołolecznictwa oraz dwadzieścia jeden traktatów o ogrodnictwie, w tym oryginalny rękopis  _Sztuki tworzenia ogrodów_  mistrza Pu Yina, przywieziony z Królestwa Ziemi przez…  
     – Tak, oczywiście – przerwał Iroh, przytłoczony mnogością liczb. – Interesują mnie ogrodowe krzewy ozdobne. Najbardziej śliwy – dodał szybko, widząc, że bibliotekarz nabiera powietrza i szykuje się do kolejnej tyrady.  
     – Ach, w załomie muru kilka kwitnących gałęzi śliwy, kwitną cicho dla siebie na przekór mrozowi… – Bibliotekarz urwał i znów odchrząknął, wskazując dłonią zachodni korytarz. – Śliwy, tak, natychmiast, wasza wysokość. Proszę tędy.  
     W ciągu następnych godzin Iroh przejrzał więcej książek niż był w stanie zliczyć, a bibliotekarz ciągle donosił mu kolejne zwoje papieru, jedwabiu, a nawet połączonych sznurami deszczułek zadrukowanych znakami tak starymi, że Iroh ledwo je rozpoznawał. Mimo to nie dowiedział się wiele: nie widział dużej różnicy między kwiatami i liśćmi na rycinach, a wszystkie wyglądały mniej więcej jak to, co rosło w jego ogrodzie. Nigdzie nie było jednak ani słowa o tym, żeby śliwy były w jakikolwiek sposób niebezpieczne, a nie mógł przecież wprost zapytać, czy są trujące. Ktoś na pewno doniósłby Ozaiowi, a wtedy…  
     Starożytny zwój z deszczułek wypadł mu z rąk, ale Iroh złapał go, nim uderzył o stół. Nie powinien był w ogóle tego pomyśleć – imię brata w ogóle nie powinno było przyjść mu do głowy – a jednak. Delikatnie odłożył zwój na stół i wstał powoli, jakby niósł na plecach wielki ciężar.  
     – Czy udało się zakończyć poszukiwania, wasza wysokość? – Bibliotekarz pojawił się u jego boku, niosąc w pudle dwie kolejne książki, wyglądające dla odmiany całkiem współcześnie. – Jeżeli mógłbym jeszcze zaproponować jedną pozycję,  _Roślinność ziem pustynnych Królestwa Ziemi_  Qi Menga, znakomite dzieło, bardzo przystępny język i nowatorskie podejście: pochodzenie, uprawa i zastosowanie praktyczne roślin, wszystko w jednej książce!  
     – Bardzo nowatorskie – zgodził się Iroh, zerkając na stosy zwojów poświęconych głównie opisywaniu kształtu liści i gałęzi setek drzew i krzewów. Opasłe tomisko, zszyte grubą jedwabną nicią, wyglądało przy tym nawet zachęcająco. – Czy mógłbym to pożyczyć?  
     – Pożyczyć!? To bezcenny egzemplarz, sygnowany przez autora i dostępny jedynie… – Bibliotekarz zająknął się pod ciężkim wzrokiem Iroh, a na szyję wypełzły mu czerwone plamy. – Jedynie wybranym, godnym zaufania czytelnikom. To dla mnie wielki honor móc przekazać go waszej wysokości.  
     Iroh nie był pewny, po co w ogóle wziął tę książkę; czegokolwiek by w niej nie było, i tak nie będzie to odpowiedź na najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie. To niemożliwe, powtarzał sobie w myślach, wertując w nocy kolejne strony w poszukiwaniu trujących śliw tak długo, póki ich wreszcie nie znalazł, to niemożliwe, przecież on by tego nie zrobił.  
      _W końcu mówimy o Ozaiu_ , powiedział mu wtedy Jeong Jeong. Iroh zacisnął dłoń na pionku do pai sho tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu aż tak bardzo nie zależało mu na tym, żeby mieć rację.  
     *  
     – Wasza wysokość nie wydaje się zachwycony planem przejścia przez góry Kolau – zauważyła półgłosem Hanabi, szefowa oddziału zwiadowców wysłanych w kierunku Omashu, która wzięła się za nim nie wiadomo skąd.  
     Iroh powstrzymał nerwowy okrzyk i rzucił jej przez ramię wyniosłe spojrzenie. Chociaż od powrotu Lu Tena z Sen Gao minęło już sporo czasu, nadal miał problemy z zasypianiem, na które nie pomagały nawet najlepsze zioła. Chyba było to widać – Iroh był pewny, że po wszystkich pałacach krążyły już plotki o tym, że książę następca jest nerwowy jak piżbik w klatce.  
     –Przemarsz armii przez góry to zawsze ryzyko, kapitanie – powiedział ostrożnie, pomijając uprzejme wstępy. Z tymi ze zwiadu nie dało się inaczej: zawsze mówili prosto z mostu, jakby cały czas byli w biegu i bali się, że nie zdążą powiedzieć wszystkiego. Iroh zwolnił i zrównał krok z Hanabi. W ten sposób miał przynajmniej szanse zobaczyć jej reakcje, chociaż wyczytanie czegokolwiek z jej twarzy nigdy nie było łatwe. – Zwłaszcza przez pasmo cieszące się tak złą sławą. Poza tym pozostaje kwestia sprzętu oblężniczego… Ale nie możemy zapominać o przewadze, jaką da nam czynnik zaskoczenia – dodał, zerkając kątem oka na Hanabi. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie zrobiły na niej wrażenia ani jego wątpliwości, ani cytat z przemowy Władcy Ognia.  
     – Czyli lepiej byłoby zaczekać i obserwować aktywność króla Bumiego, czy tak, wasza wysokość?  
     Wzdychając ciężko, Iroh zatrzymał się i ucisnął skronie. Spodziewał się rozmowy na ten temat, ale nie tak szybko – i, prawdę mówiąc, nie z szefową zwiadu, która przecież była w stolicy tylko przez chwilę.  
     – Książę Lu Ten jest jeszcze młody – powiedział, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Nagle opanowało go uczucie dziwnego niepokoju; coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak, ale nie był w stanie określić, co dokładnie. Hanabi wyglądała tak samo jak zawsze, a w zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo innego. – Brak mu doświadczenia. Całą wiedzę czerpie z książek i relacji dowódców, więc jego opinie są jeszcze… niewyważone. Mimo jak najlepszych chęci.  
     – Na szczęście Władca Ognia też tak uważa.  
     Iroh spojrzał na nią uważnie, ale Hanabi jak zawsze sprawiała wrażenie, że przygląda się wszystkiemu bez większego zainteresowania. Opadająca powieka jej lewego oka nadawała jej senny wygląd, ale Iroh był pewny, że nie umknęło jej ani jego zaskoczenie, ani przeciągające się milczenie.  
     – Wyrozumiałość Władcy Ognia opromienia jego poddanych niczym światło poranka – stwierdził po chwili, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Hanabi podeszła o krok bliżej, pochylając głowę w jego kierunku.  
     – Ale wystawianie jej na próbę jest głupotą – wyszeptała, krzywiąc się nieprzyjemnie. Przez moment wyglądała jak jedna z teatralnych masek, które kolekcjonowała księżna Ursa. – Książę Lu Ten musi pamiętać, że nie wszyscy w tym pałacu są mu życzliwi i tylko czekają, aż cierpliwość Władcy Ognia wreszcie się wyczerpie.  
     – Na szczęście nie muszę wątpić w waszą życzliwość, kapitanie – stwierdził zimno, prostując się. Hanabi natychmiast cofnęła się na przewidzianą protokołem odległość, ale zamiast przeprosić, przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyła go wzrokiem.  
     – Moja życzliwość nie ulega wątpliwości, wasza wysokość – powiedziała wreszcie, kłaniając się sztywno. – Podobnie jak moja lojalność wobec Państwa Ognia.  
     Iroh patrzył za nią, póki nie zniknęła w jednym z bocznych korytarzy. To spotkanie całkowicie zbiło go z pantałyku; miał wrażenie, że wcześniej nikt nie przychodził do niego z absurdalnymi oskarżeniami i ostrzeżeniami przed jakimś nieokreślonym wrogiem czającym się w pałacu, a teraz ni stąd, ni zowąd zaczepiała go szefowa zwiadu, która przecież rzadko w ogóle bywała w stolicy. Nie mam na to siły, uznał, ruszając w stronę swojego pałacu. Potrzebuję białej herbaty z żeń-szeniem i kąpieli w gorących źródłach, a najlepiej herbaty w kąpieli.  
     Niestety, szanse na spokojny wieczór były niewielkie. Czekała go jeszcze poważna rozmowa z synem, po której Iroh nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego. I słusznie: gdy wrócił do domu, Lu Ten nie wrócił jeszcze z pola ćwiczeniowego, gdzie ciskał w niebo pozbawione jakiejkolwiek finezji ogniste strugi. Iroh obserwował go przez chwilę z bezpiecznej odległości, a potem wyciągnął ręce, przywołując ogień w swoją stronę.  
     – Z lewej! – zawołał, uderzając płomieniem jak batem.  
     Lu Ten odwrócił się i rozproszył ogień instynktownie, bez sekundy namysłu; tygodnie przymusowego bezruchu w trakcie rekonwalescencji nie zdołały wyplenić starych nawyków. Gdy zorientował się, że stoi naprzeciwko ojca, natychmiast uniósł ręce w najprostszej, najbardziej instynktownej pozycji ogniawładania.  
     Przez chwilę wymieniali ciosy bez jednego słowa. Lu Ten z zaciętą miną miotał ognistymi pociskami jak kamieniami; dopiero po kilku minutach jego oddech się wyrównał, a ruchy nabrały precyzji. Iroh poczekał jeszcze moment, a potem przeszedł do kontrataku, serią krótkich, szybkich płomieni zmuszając syna do defensywy.  
     – Lepiej ci już? – zapytał, gdy obaj zatrzymali się na chwilę, by złapać oddech. Lu Ten zamrugał, jakby nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, ale skinął głową. – Dobrze. Chodź napić się wody i powiedz mi, co ci, u licha ciężkiego, strzeliło do głowy, żeby tak się odzywać do Władcy Ognia?  
     Lu Ten bez sprzeciwu poszedł za nim i wypił podaną sobie wodę, ale nie odzywał się, starannie unikając wzroku ojca. Tym razem jednak Iroh nie mógł na to pozwolić; byłby głupcem, gdyby zlekceważył drugie ostrzeżenie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę majaczące w oddali sylwetki śliwowych krzewów.  
     Nie. O tym nie mógł teraz myśleć.  
     – Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś – powiedział Iroh, starając się mówić spokojnie. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym nie raz i wiesz dobrze, że taki otwarty sprzeciw wobec Władcy Ognia to proszenie się o nieszczęście, więc dlaczego...  
     – Bo nikt inny tego nie zrobi! – wybuchł Lu Ten, podrywając się z miejsca. Próbował opanować drżenie rąk, zaciskając je w pięści, ale niewiele to pomogło. – Wszyscy wiedzieli, że przejście przez Kolau to samobójstwo, przetrwa to może jedna dziesiąta oddziału, ale nikt się nie odezwał, nikt! Kiedy Bujing to powiedział, o, tyle brakowało, żebym mu starł ogniem ten uśmieszek. Tyle!  
     Mimo woli Iroh poczuł ulgę; na całe szczęście Lu Ten zdołał się jakoś opanować i nie doszło do rękoczynów. Wtedy Władca Ognia nie byłby już taki łaskawy i nie skończyłoby się na publicznym zwróceniu uwagi. Iroh wziął głęboki oddech. Tak bardzo chciał powiedzieć Lu Tenowi prawdę o Ozaiu, o śliwach, o niebezpieczeństwie czyhającym w pałacu i poza nim; może wtedy Lu Ten przestałby się tak głupio narażać. Ale przysiągł sobie, że tego nie zrobi; nie pozwoli, by wspomnienia o matce skaziły myśli o zdradzie i zemście.  
     – Lu Ten, na wieczny Ogień, ale tak nie można! – powiedział zamiast tego, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. – Nic nie zdziałasz, jeśli Władca Ognia na stałe wykluczy cię z rady. Gdybyś powiedział mi wcześniej...  
     – To co byś zrobił, ojcze? No? – Lu Ten stanął naprzeciwko niego, krzyżując ręce na piersi i przekrzywiając głowę. Głos drżał mu zupełnie jak Suzume, kiedy była wściekła. – Przecież tam byłeś, widziałeś, że to będzie masakra i nic nie powiedziałeś, nic!  
     – Lu Ten...  
     – Jesteś taki sam jak oni wszyscy! Gotowy spalić cały świat ku chwale wiecznego Ognia i trudno, byle tylko wygrać, wygrać, wygrać! A potem ziemia niech się rozpadnie. – Lu Ten umilkł na chwilę i spojrzał na Iroh uważnie, i nagle jakby uszło z niego powietrze. – Mam nadzieję, że następna kometa uderzy prosto w Smoczy Tron – wycedził, odwracając się na pięcie. – Może wtedy stanie się cud i cztery narody jakoś zdołają wrócić do równowagi.  
     To było jakby ktoś wrzucił go do lodowatej wody: nagle nie był w stanie oddychać, przestał cokolwiek widzieć, a serce zatrzymało się na chwilę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie usłyszał to, co usłyszał. W Państwie Ognia wiele zbrodni można było wybaczyć, ale nikt –  _nikt_  – nie mówił o przywracaniu równowagi. Ani tym bardziej o  _czterech_  narodach.  
     Albo prawie nikt.  
     Powinien natychmiast pobiec za Lu Tenem, wypytać go o wszystko, wymóc na nim, żeby nigdy, przenigdy nikomu o tym nie wspominał. Że dla księcia następcy – może nawet bardziej niż dla kogokolwiek innego – to byłaby zdrada stanu, której Władca Ognia nie byłby w stanie wybaczyć. Ale zamiast tego wsunął rękę do kieszeni, wymacując pionek do pai sho.  
     Najwyższy czas poszukać odpowiedzi u źródła.  
     *  
     – No, to było naprawdę niezłe! Chodź, spróbujemy jeszcze raz!  
     Iroh zatrzymał się w pół kroku, wyglądając przez okno na dziedziniec. Lu Ten, który zgodnie z zaleceniem Władcy Ognia powinien teraz medytować w kaplicy przodków, stał na trawniku i z poważną miną trzymał dwa zaostrzone kije. Zuko, trzymający pod pachą swoje miecze treningowe, kręcił się wkoło niego, co i rusz go poszturchując. Czyli wygląda na to, że Ozai nie był zachwycony tym, że Władca Ognia ponownie dopuścił Lu Tena na radę. Iroh pokręcił głową i wyszedł na dziedziniec.  
     – Ale musisz stanąć porządnie, tak, jak ci pokazywałem. Jak nie cofniesz stopy, to poplączą ci się nogi i się przewrócisz, bo będziesz miał przesuniętą ciężkość! – Zuko pociągnął Lu Tena za łokieć i trącił w stopę. – Prawda, mistrzu?  
     – Środek ciężkości. Ale tak, wasza wysokość ma zupełną rację.  
     Iroh dopiero wtedy dostrzegł siedzącego pod drzewem mężczyznę, ubranego w strój do szermierki. Jego twarz wydawała się znajoma, ale Iroh potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby przypomnieć sobie, z kim ma do czynienia.  
     – Szczygróbel nie wie, że tęskni za słońcem, póki ono nie zabłyśnie – powiedział Iroh, odpowiadając na uprzejme ukłony. – Mistrzu Piandao, móc gościć Mistrza w Pałacu Wschodzącego Słońca to wielka i niespodziewana radość.  
     – Łaskawość waszej wysokości zawstydza starożytnych mędrców. – Piandao mówił spokojnie, ale zaciśnięte usta i wwiercające się w Iroh spojrzenie jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że nie jest w nastroju na kurtuazje. Wyglądał raczej jak sokół pocztowy, który przygląda się małemu rysikrólikowi. – Mam nadzieję, że to najście zostanie nam wybaczone, ale zostałem poproszony o specjalną lekcję. – Skinął głową w kierunku podenerwowanego Zuko i zirytowanego Lu Tena.  
     – Tym większe szczęście, że zdołałem zastać Mistrza. Może i ja się czegoś nauczę. – Iroh usadowił się na trawie obok Piandao i posłał Lu Tenowi i Zuko swój najbardziej promienny uśmiech. – Powodzenia, szermierze!  
     Z początku Lu Ten i Zuko, wyraźnie speszeni, ruszali się powoli i niepewnie, ale po chwili zapomnieli o dodatkowej widowni i ich ruchy stały się płynne i precyzyjne. Iroh złapał się na tym, że patrzy na nich z przyjemnością.  
     – Nie wiedziałem, że wasza wysokość jest koneserem szermierki – odezwał się nagle Piandao neutralnym tonem. – Poprosiłbym księcia Zuko o przygotowanie bardziej wyrafinowanego układu.  
     – Tak naprawdę wolę spokojniejsze rozrywki – powiedział Iroh, nie odrywając wzroku od pojedynku. Chociaż Lu Ten miał oczywistą przewagę wzrostu i siły, widać było, że Zuko ma umiejętności. Jeżeli walka potrwa jeszcze kilka minut, to Lu Ten na pewno wyląduje na trawie. – Ceremonię herbacianą, grę na tsungi, pai sho...  
     – Słyszałem o rzadkim talencie waszej wysokości do gier strategicznych. Choć moje umiejętności są mizerne, byłoby dla mnie zaszczytem móc któregoś dnia zmierzyć się z waszą wysokością.  
     – Jeżeli zechce Mistrz mi towarzyszyć, możemy rozegrać partię nawet teraz.  
     Iroh poprowadził Piandao w kierunku swojej ulubionej altany, gdzie zawsze trzymał planszę do pai sho, często z rozłożoną i nie dokończoną rozgrywką. Lu Ten odprowadził ich spojrzeniem; przez swoją nieuwagę zarobił dwa ciosy w brzuch i natychmiast zwinął się na trawie ku rozpaczy i przerażeniu Zuko.  
     – Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewałem się, że wasza wysokość jednak zechce się z nami skontaktować – stwierdził Piandao, zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem przesypując pionki między dłońmi.  
     – Ja też się nie spodziewałem. – Iroh położył irysa na pierwszej gwieździe, naprzeciwko goździka Piandao. – Ale nagle okazało się, że ktoś ze współpracowników Mistrza... A może powinienem powiedzieć: współspiskowców? Próbuje przekabacić mojego syna i nabija mu głowę ideami, za które można stracić życie.  
     – Książę Lu Ten jest dorosły. – Zamiast układać z pionków prostą linię albo formację bojową, Piandao ustawiał je w odwrócony klin. – Wie, jakie jest ryzyko i potrafi podejmować decyzje.  
     – Ryzyko jest takie, że kiedy Władca Ognia dowie się, że w samym pałacu szerzą się herezje sprzed wojny, to pośle pół dworu na śmierć!  
     – Niestety nie, wasza wysokość. – Dostawione przez Piandao pionki zaczęły przypominać dziwną falbanę. – Ryzyko jest dużo, dużo większe. Świat nie wytrzyma kolejnych stu lat wojny, a jeżeli waszej wysokości coś się stanie...  
     – Tak, wiem, Ozai – uciął Iroh, z irytacją odsuwając planszę na bok. – Jeong Jeong był już łaskaw mnie oświecić. Ale jak Mistrz zapewne wie, tron dziedziczy po mnie mój syn, a nie mój brat. O ile oczywiście nie zostanie wyeliminowany, na przykład na skutek oskarżenia o zdradę stanu – dodał zjadliwie.  
     Piandao wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko westchnął i wrócił do ustawiania pionków na planszy. Zupełnie jakby wypowiedź Iroh nie była godna komentarza.  
     – To nie jest tak, że nie rozumiem niebezpieczeństwa – powiedział wreszcie Iroh, patrząc w stronę zieleniejących w oddali śliw. – Doceniam ostrzeżenie Jeong Jeonga. Ale nie mogę ryzykować, że coś stanie się Lu Tenowi, nie mogę... Gdyby coś mu się stało, chyba bym oszalał – dodał ciszej, bardziej do siebie, niż do Piandao. – Musicie zrozumieć, że teraz nie ma miejsca na żadne rewolucje. W przyszłości, kiedy obejmę tron, może...  
     – Jeong Jeong miał rację – odezwał się nagle Piandao, kładąc ostatni pionek na środku planszy. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Iroh, wzrokiem pełnym rozczarowania i wyrzutu. – Smok Zachodu zupełnie stracił kręgosłup.  
     Iroh chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z zaskoczenia zabrakło mu słów. Czuł tylko, że z gniewu zaczyna się rumienić.  
     – Pokładaliśmy w waszej wysokości wielkie nadzieje – ciągnął Piandao jakby nigdy nic, ale z jego głosu przebijała gorycz. – Wreszcie Smoczy Tron obejmie ktoś normalny, kto ma serce na właściwym miejscu, kto wydaje się rozumieć, że wszechwładza Ognia doprowadzi świat do destrukcji. Że jedyną naszą nadzieją jest przywrócenie równowagi między żywiołami i między narodami. Ale cóż. – Piandao wyprostował się jak na oficjalnej naradzie w pałacu Władcy Ognia. – Potem posypały się zwycięskie bitwy i przestało się nam tak wydawać. Niech wasza wysokość się nie dziwi, że zwróciliśmy się o pomoc do kogoś innego.  
     – O pomoc, tak? – wykrztusił wreszcie Iroh, walcząc z zaciśniętym z gniewu gardłem. – A co takiego chcecie zrobić, że potrzeba wam do tego pomocy mojego syna?  
     – Zamierzamy odszukać Awatara.  
     Iroh spodziewał się wszystkiego: przewrotu, masowych dezercji do Królestwa Ziemi, ba, nawet zamachu na życie Władcy Ognia. Ale nie Awatara – nikt przecież nawet nie mówił o Awatarze, zupełnie jakby on nigdy nie istniał. Nie było portretów, posągów ani pozostawionych dzieł, a za wymienianie imienia Awatara Roku groziła natychmiastowa zsyłka do kolonii. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zamierzałby szukać Awatara – a już na pewno nie mówiłby o tym tak po prostu, jakby była to zwyczajna, możliwa do wykonania rzecz.  
     – To szaleństwo. Szaleństwo – powtórzył Iroh, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. – Awatar zniknął sto lat temu, jak w ogóle... Jak...  
     – Ja to zrobię.  
     Iroh odwrócił się natychmiast. Lu Ten opierał się o ścianę altany; musiał stać tu już od dłuższego czasu, ale Iroh nie słyszał ani kroków, ani skrzypnięcia desek. Oczy Lu Tena lśniły, a na jego twarzy malowała się absolutna pewność.  
     – Znajdę Awatara i ubłagam go, żeby wrócił, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu.  
     Tego było już za wiele. Iroh odwrócił się do Piandao, żeby zaprotestować, powiedzieć  _I widzisz, co żeście narobili?!_ , żeby jakoś to powstrzymać, zanim będzie za późno. Ale Piandao nie patrzył na niego – stał, pochylony w głębokim pokłonie, zwrócony w kierunku Lu Tena.  
     – Biały Lotos zrobi wszystko, co w ludzkiej mocy, żeby pomóc waszej wysokości.  
     A potem, nie oglądając się na Iroh, wyszedł z altany i ruszył przez ogród, wyprostowany jak struna. Iroh spoglądał za nim w milczeniu, zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby coś powiedzieć, albo choćby spojrzeć na syna.  
     – Nie mówisz tego poważnie – powiedział wreszcie, gdy Piandao zniknął pomiędzy drzewami. – Jeżeli to zrobisz, Władca Ognia...  
     – Który Władca Ognia?  
     Kiedy Iroh wreszcie odważył się na niego spojrzeć, Lu Ten stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i z wyzwaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Przez moment zastanowił się, czy on sam tak wyglądał wiele lat temu, kiedy zażądał od ojca zgody na polowanie na ostatniego smoka. Tylko że Lu Ten ryzykował dużo, dużo więcej.  
     – Przecież wiesz, że Mistrz Piandao i Mistrz Jeong Jeong mają rację – powiedział Lu Ten szybko, nagląco. – Awatar to nasza jedyna nadzieja, ojcze. Inaczej jedyne, czym będziesz mógł rządzić, to kupa popiołów. Ojcze...  
     – Awatara nie widziano od stu lat. – Iroh odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na planszę do pai sho. Pionki po stronie Piandao przypominały na wpół rozkwitły kwiat; na środku leżał znajomy pionek z białym lotosem. Iroh podniósł go i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Nagle przypomniał mu się wielobarwny smoczy ogień na wyspie Wojowników Słońca i to uczucie, że są sprawy większe i ważniejsze niż pałac Władcy Ognia. To było jak pierwszy haust powietrza po wypłynięciu na powierzchnię wody: bolesne, a zarazem wracające życie.  
     – Tym bardziej musimy zacząć go szukać jak najszybciej – stwierdził Lu Ten, wyjmując ojcu pionek z dłoni i wsuwając go za pas. – Prawda?  
     – Prawda – powiedział Iroh cicho, ale bez wahania. Pierwszy raz od dawna czuł, że stąpa po pewnym gruncie. – Prawda – powtórzył, łapiąc syna za rękę i ściskając go za nadgarstek, mocno, na znak obietnicy.  
     *  
     Płomienie okalające tron Władcy Ognia wydawały się gorętsze niż zwykle. Iroh nie znosił sali tronowej – zawsze kiedy musiał klęczeć przed Smoczym Tronem, ogień wydawał mu się niebezpieczny, a wręcz wrogi.  
     – Wezwałem was tutaj, bo chcę omówić plany nadciągających kampanii wojennych – odezwał się Władca Ognia. Był to sygnał, że zebrani w sali książęta mogą usiąść prosto. Iroh kątem oka obserwował Ozaia; starał się zachować godną obojętność, ale na jego twarzy błąkał się mały uśmieszek. Iroh w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zapytaniem, co w takim razie robi tu jego młodszy brat.  
     – Czy oprócz Omashu wasza wysokość ma w planach jeszcze inne kierunki? – zapytał zamiast tego. Do tej pory wszystkie narady wojenne były skupione na dyskutowaniu szczegółów, a pierwsze okręty płynęły już w stronę Królestwa Ziemi.  
     – Tak. – W głosie Władcy Ognia słychać było ledwie tłumioną ekscytację. – Układ gwiazd nie był dla nas tak korzystny od czasu Komety Sozina, a doniesienia szpiegów nie pozostawiają wątpliwości, że władza w Królestwie Ziemi jest w rozsypce. – Władca Ognia umilkł na chwilę, a Iroh poczuł, że wie, co za chwilę się stanie. Krew zatętniła mu w uszach. – Jeszcze tego lata zaatakujemy Ba Sing Se.  
     Na chwilę zapadła ogłuszająca cisza, przerywana jedynie płytkimi oddechami i cichym trzaskiem ognia. Iroh zamknął oczy i zobaczył przed sobą mury Niezdobytego Miasta rozstępujące się przed nim jak fale. Kiedyś ta wizja napawała go dumą; teraz tylko brakowało mu tchu.  
     – Ba Sing Se – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Lu Ten, ale ku uldze Iroh nie powiedział nic więcej.  
     – Jaki śmiały, bezkompromisowy plan – odezwał się Ozai, a uśmiech na jego twarzy stał się jeszcze szerszy. – Odwaga Władcy Ognia jest niczym wielka góra Tai, przyćmiewająca słońce i księżyc – dodał, kłaniając się do ziemi.  
     – A co o tym pomyśle sądzi Książę Ognia?  
     – Proszę o wybaczenie waszej wysokości – odpowiedział odruchowo Iroh. – Ja... natychmiast zacząłem rozważać nasze zasoby i możliwe kampanie. Przywara starego żołnierza – dodał przepraszająco.  
     – Ależ nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi... – powiedział Władca Ognia łaskawym tonem. – To oczywiste, że musisz natychmiast zacząć przygotowania. W końcu to same duchy zadecydowały, że poprowadzisz tę kampanię do zwycięstwa.  
     Iroh skłonił się bez słowa, starając się zebrać myśli. Zdobycie Ba Sing Se zawsze było ostatecznym celem trwającej wojny – wtedy już nikt nie zdołałby przeciwstawić się prymatowi Ognia – ale nikt nigdy nie rozważał tego poważnie. Niezdobyte Miasto pozostawało w sferze mglistych planów.  
     – Królestwo Ziemi nie będzie w stanie bronić jednocześnie Omashu i Ba Sing Se – podjął Władca Ognia, jakby stwierdzał fakty, a nie przedstawiał swoje plany. – Ich siły są przetrzebione, a morale niskie jak nigdy dotąd. Spodziewam się, że flagi Ognia zawisną w obydwu miastach już na jesieni.  
     – Nie zawiodę waszej wysokości – powiedział Iroh, kłaniając się ponownie. – Ale czy nagła zmiana głównego dowódcy nie pogorszy morale naszych wojsk pod Omashu?  
     – Ależ skąd. Na twoje miejsce wyślemy Lu Tena.  
     Świat zatrzymał się nagle, a może to tylko serce Iroh zamarło w bezruchu. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu ani nawet drgnąć; słowa Władcy Ognia dobiegały go jak spod wody, odległe i niewyraźne.  
     – Do Omashu wysłaliśmy znakomitych, doświadczonych generałów. Nie ma żadnego ryzyka dla sukcesu kampanii.  
     – A obecność Lu Tena, syna Księcia Ognia, nada wyprawie odpowiedniego prestiżu – odezwał się Ozai. Iroh z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w jego stronę; na widok szerokiego jak u rekfina uśmiechu zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
     – Nie – wykrztusił tylko, zerkając na syna. Lu Ten klęczał bez słowa z czołem przyciśniętym do ziemi. – Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Nie jako pierwszą kampanię wojenną – dodał szybko. – Oblężenie Omashu to nie jest standardowa operacja, a przemarsz przez góry...  
     – Ależ, starszy bracie – przerwał mu Ozai. Do tej pory nigdy nie ważył się przerywać mu w obecności Władcy Ognia. – Jeśli Lu Ten ma być żołnierzem w służbie Ognia, kiedyś wreszcie musi wyruszyć na pierwszą kampanię!  
     – Naprawdę nie sądzę, żebyś miał cokolwiek wartościowego do powiedzenia w sprawie kampanii wojennych – rzucił Iroh. – A poza tym...  
     – Dość – uciął Władca Ognia. – Nie mam dziś nastroju na te wasze kłótnie. Rzeczywiście czas, żeby Lu Ten podjął aktywną służbę – dodał po chwili spokojniejszym tonem. – Omashu jest równie dobre jak każde inne miasto.  
     Iroh skłonił się, ale cały czas patrzył na wyszczerzoną twarz Ozaia. Wydawał się szczęśliwy, wręcz triumfujący, i nawet się z tym nie krył. Iroh poczuł nagle absolutną pewność, że Lu Ten nie wróci spod Omashu; strach ścisnął go za serce niczym lodowata dłoń.  
     – Ojcze – powiedział cicho, nie odrywając czoła od podłogi. Rzadko sobie na to pozwalał. – Chciałbym zabrać Lu Tena do Ba Sing Se. Chciałbym, by mógł wesprzeć armię Ognia pod Niezdobytym Miastem, jak przystoi synowi rodziny królewskiej – dodał, gdy od strony Smoczego Tronu nie padło słowo sprzeciwu. – Proszę, byś zechciał udzielić swojego pozwolenia, ojcze.  
     Sekundy wlokły się niemiłosiernie, a serce tłukło mu się w gardle jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Ogień u stóp Smoczego Tronu parzył go bez litości.  
     – Niech będzie – powiedział wreszcie Władca Ognia, gładząc w zamyśleniu brodę. – Może masz rację, może jego miejsce jest pod Ba Sing Se. Zwołaj radę generałów, przygotowania muszą rozpocząć się natychmiast.  
     Udało mu się wyjść z sali tronowej tylko dzięki sile nawyku; kolana drżały mu tak mocno, że musiał skupić się na każdym kroku. Idący obok Lu Ten był blady jak ściana i co chwilę przełykał nerwowo ślinę. Nagle obaj zatrzymali się jak na komendę, słysząc za sobą szybkie kroki.  
     – Starszy bracie! – Ozai podszedł do niego i skłonił się; szeroki uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. – Pozwól, że pogratuluję ci tego niezwykłego wyróżnienia.  
     – Pogratulujesz mi jak wrócę – uciął Iroh i ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się na brata.  
     Droga do Pałacu Wschodzącego Słońca jeszcze nigdy nie była taka długa. Pokonywali ją w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu trącając się ramionami. Dopiero gdy byli w zachodnim skrzydle, z dala od nerwowej krzątaniny służących, Lu Ten odezwał się ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.  
     – Nie chcę tam jechać, ojcze.  
     – Wiem. – Iroh ścisnął go za ramię. – Ale nie możesz sam jechać pod Omashu, ani tym bardziej zostać tutaj.  
     – Dlaczego...  
     – Nie możesz – powtórzył z mocą, myśląc o odrażającym uśmiechu Ozaia i o gorzkim zapachu śliw – Pojedziesz ze mną pod Ba Sing Se, tam będziesz bezpieczny. A potem... A potem wyruszymy na własną wyprawę – powiedział Iroh z westchnieniem. Mogliby zacząć od wyspy Wojowników Słońca. Jeżeli jakikolwiek ogniawładca był godny spotkać smoki, to na pewno był to Lu Ten. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję.  
     *  
      _Do Generała Iroh:  
     Zobaczymy się znowu, kiedy wygramy.  
     Twój wierny syn  
     Lu Ten_

 


End file.
